Chapter 1: Beginning the Journey A Blast to the pastLiterally!
by Catnip2017
Summary: A love that was fated to be true, two people destined to meet despite time or circumstance.. Inuyasha and Kagome have the daughter they've always wanted, and a fairly peaceful life until many Clans and Villages from the North begin retreating towards the West, a dark cloud following. They throw Kaede into the future, but Kaede's in for a rude awakening! Feudal Fairytale #2!


Kaede Higurashi stood at the opening to the shrine, at the top of the stairs, staring down at the busy road beneath her calmly. Taking in all the different scents the busy Monday morning had to offer. Her ears twitched slightly under her black cap that she hated wearing so much. She could hear a small child crying off in the distance, and the middle school boys excitedly talking about their favorite t.v show that had aired last night. She gazed upwards towards the huge towers and buildings that's glass shimmered almost obnoxiously- blinding to by passers. She sighed and turned back towards the shrine.  
"Gran! I'm off!" A small middle aged woman appeared and waved to her.  
"Bye sweetheart! Have a good day at school!" And with that Kaede began half running down the stairs, onto the bustling sidewalk that enveloped her quietly and without protest.  
It had been a year since her parents had left her here, in the future with her grandmother and her Uncle Sohta. She didn't even know why she had been thrown into this world- a place she definitely felt she didn't belong in. She lifted a clawed finger up to her cap with a dejected look. She definitely didn't belong here. She hid who she was from the world. The only ones who knew were her family members, but even they didn't truly understand it. She thought back to the bright and beautiful day last year when she was sitting next to her father on the tree branch in his forest.  
'The forest of Inuyasha' this was where her mother and fathers love story was rooted deeply, just like the tree. Two people destined to meet despite the 500 year difference, which had been looped by a red thread. She had begged her father to tell her stories of their multiple adventures, battling the evil Naraku and all the friends they met along the way. What was best was when Shippo, Kohaku and Miroku and Sango would come along and they would all animatedly speak of their fights with demons, traveling the vast land, and the final showdown against Naraku, which was her absolute favorite tale to hear. She always scrunched up her nose during the mushy scenes and the cliché descriptions her mother gave about 'how handsome' and 'brave' her husband was, and always was in complete awe when her father explained how he 'kicked Naraku's ass' and 'destroyed those stupid demons'.  
"HEY, watch where you're going!" A man screamed at Kaede, and she jolted back to her senses quickly enough to see a red car screeching towards her. She lurched forward, pushing out her arms quickly and felt her body go upward, finding herself on the pavement, missing the vehicle by an inch. She glared over to the driver who was screaming obscenities and continued on her way, returning back to her thoughts.  
Looking back on those happy memories, and the final weeks with her parents and friends, she realized she should have taken things more seriously. Several hints had led up to this future she had now. Her father suddenly stopping their training sessions. Her mother becoming anxious and packing away more medicinal herbs from the garden than usual. The frequent visits from Miroku and Sango, without their children which was odd enough in itself for the family. The late night talks over the fire, where Kaede laid awake in her room, ears straining against the wooden floor for even the tiniest of sounds. She had just turned 13 years old a few weeks before that morning came, where her father walked in quietly to her room with a small smile.  
"Come with me Kaede." He motioned to the door, and she sat up quickly, all sleepiness leaving her body as her heart leaped with excitement.  
"Are we going to go train dad?! Where are we going? The lake? The fields? Maybe to fight a real demon?" Her voice ran faster than she had ever let it, feeling like things were finally going to go back to the way they had always been. Her father smirked at her enthusiasm and draped his arm around her shoulder, laughing as she kept pestering him on the way to their destination.  
As they emerged out of the large trees that shaded the forest, Kaede's hopeful face slightly dropped. It was just an old tree. Her father however, stepped up onto a huge root gutting out of the earth, and leaped up into a branch to sit, gesturing for his daughter to follow. Kaede sighed inwardly and squatted down low, creating leverage to thrust her body up, barely making the tree branch, but using her claws to grab on and balance herself.  
"Good job." Said her father, smiling at her softly. Her ear twitched. Inuyasha never gave out compliments, and when he did they were often times sarcastic and dry. She cautiously looked at him, studying his features, the identical ears they shared, the contrast in hair color. He finally broke the calm silence.  
"Kaede, We've told you the story about this tree before, where me and your mother-  
Oh no. Not this again. Kaede thought to herself, as she nodded while her father began to speak.  
"This tree is back where Kagome's family is. Her mother and her brother, and this tree is what was able to keep us connected even in times of trouble." Kaede nodded her acknowledgement, never actually having been to that other world her mother had told her about, but finding it a strange place regardless. "Kagome gave up everything she had there for me, and she hasn't been able to return." Kaede gave a quizzical look to her dad.  
"Wait, why?" Inuyasha's ears drooped slightly.  
"We think it's because the well only works when there is legitimate danger. We used to think it was purely the Jewel shards power, but Kagome has passed through without having it. It should be easy to do again when it's really needed…" Kaede furrowed her thin black brows, before glancing up to her dad.  
"Are you…sending me away?"  
"Kaede, something is coming, we just think it would be best. We think it's the best option for your wellbeing-  
"My wellbeing?!" Kaede shrieked, jumping up and feeling her chest tighten up as her heart began pumping loudly in her ear. "If you cared about my wellbeing you would tell me what's actually going on instead of shoving me into a well!" Inuyasha reached out to grab her but she stepped back further onto the branch.  
"Kaede, stop it! You think this is all about you?! It's not! Your mom and I haven't slept for weeks over this! We want what's best for you while we go to the-  
Kaede stopped breathing almost. "You're... leaving?" She half whispered, as he grit his teeth, clearly not meaning to mention that detail. She lowered her gaze, not wanting her tough father to see her tears spill. He leaned towards her.  
"Kaede…come here." And she could do nothing but fall into his arms and shake, crying and clinging to him while he soothed her. It was then that her mother's scent approached, and they were on the ground hugging together next. Kaede took in that memory as closely as she could. Remembering the reflection of the light against the trees green leaves, and the gentle waves of wind that brushed against her long raven hair and ruffled her red kimono. That tearful smile her mother wore as she looked into Kaede's golden orbs and the soft kiss she placed on her forehead. The tree that shaded them as they stood there together, before Kaede's world changed forever.  
"Hey! Kaede!" A familiar voice shouted, and Kaede snapped back to her modern reality, showing a small fang toothed smile to her friend Erika.  
"Hey Eri, how'd the weekend go with your dad?" Recalling the excited Erika from last Friday who had been nonstop ranting about going out on her dad's boat and going to an expensive restaurant that required formal wear Saturday.  
"It was great! But…He brought that evil witch with us and I didn't know that we were going to be 'bonding' together." Erika stuck out her tongue and hit her book against the pole they both stood by near the schools gates. Kaede eyed her closely and laughed,  
"You mean Claire? That pretty lady from France?" Erika laughed evilly, her shoulders hunched over as an ominous cloud seems to envelope her.  
"You wouldn't think she's so hot floating around in the ocean like a sea cucumber." Kaede's mouth fell open and she growled,  
"You didn't!"  
"Oh, I definitely did."  
"You can't keep bribing your dad's butlers to sabotage all your dads potential love interests! It's just…Tacky."  
"Hey, you wouldn't understand! This lady legit only wanted dad for his money, and I could tell. I'm doing him a good service by…taking the trash out." Erika and Kaede burst out laughing at this and kept walking in through the school gates, the occasional stare from another student at the pair.  
Erika Johnson had transferred to Kaede's middle school the first week of September, two months after the semester had actually started, and two months after Kaede's normal life had ended. Kaede knew she didn't belong, and the short school uniform that flew up with every little breeze, and the annoying shoes that she had never had to wear before in her life were just the beginning. People in the modern world were mean. Kaede remembered those two months clearly, being constantly glared at for her complete disrespect of the dress code with her hat that was clipped to her hair, as to not let it fly off, and by her superhuman strength that she displayed in gym on a regular. Kaede became the schools outcast, the one who sat alone at lunch, in class, and had only two words said to her during the school day. Even her teachers were afraid of her. She remembered beginning to accept this cruel fate she had been given, until Erika came along.  
"Class, this is Erika Johnson. She is a transfer student from France, and she is still learning Japanese, so please be kind to her and show her how things are done here. You may sit where you please Erika." Kaede rolled her eyes and stared out the open window, feeling untouched by the group, with not so much as a soul in front or beside her. Her ears picked up the boys whispers about how beautiful this girl was and how she must be very dignified and wealthy to come from France. Suddenly a small creak was head next to her and Kaede's head snapped to her right, where the young girl now sat, beaming at her. The class had gasped, even Ms. Hashima held a hand up to her mouth, slightly agape.  
"Nice to meet you! I hope we will be good friends!" Erika clumsily but elegantly spoke to Kaede, and Kaede felt herself heat up slightly at this.  
"Hey…Are you sure you want to sit by me? I think you're making a mistake." Kaede whispered, barely audible as the surprised faces up front turned slowly towards Ms. Hashima who was beginning the History lesson. Erika only smiled at Kaede and nodded. Kaede looked back down at her notes but she studied the girl.  
'She won't last long. The last girl that sat by me was moving the next day.'  
Erika had beautiful golden hair that reached down to her shoulders and bangs that cascaded around her face, revealing beautiful light green eyes that shimmered as she sat. A seemingly natural smile spread across her blush pink lips and accented her light freckles gently. She wore the schools uniform but it seemed to look different on her. The plain Jane skirt and winter top suddenly had a stylish edge by the way it clung to her small delicate frame. Kaede glanced down at her chest, noting her nice cleavage, then comparing to herself….well…  
"Want to go get lunch with me?" Erika was in Kaede's face now, that big smile still plastered on her lips, Kaede jolted back, hitting her head on the windows frame and wincing in pain.  
"Owwww… Wait, are you talking to me?!" Kaede realized what was happening and saw the group of boys that she recognized as the cutest in all the eighth grade classes looking- no gawking at Erika, who ignored them. Kaede looked at her and felt herself getting angry, but she didn't know why. This girl was just being nice, but Kaede just knew once she got used to the school and saw the natural order of things, that she wouldn't think so fondly of her.  
"Look, I appreciate your thought but I ain't a damn charity case." Kaede spat out, the boys gasping and Erika looking slightly hurt at the comment. Kaede continued,  
"Why don't ya just go out with one of them?" Kaede pointed to the group as she scooped up her bag and stomped out of the room, her long hair flipping behind her smoothly.  
'What the heck is her issue? Is she trying to humiliate me like the others? This two weeks have been the worst of my life…And I don't even know how long I'll be here.' Kaede feverishly thought as she strode down the hallway, people steadily avoiding her. Kaede decided lunch was best outside today, in case that Erika girl followed her to the cafeteria. Kaede walked to the front of the bread line, skipping the others who seemingly had no problem with it, and took her score outside to the large oak tree by the small fountain.  
"Mmmm…" Kaede hummed, taking a bite of the soft pastry filled with strawberry jam. She smacked her lips before sensing a small group. She looked up and saw a group of girls with a few guys. She stopped walking and lowered the pastry from her lips,  
"Can I help you?" She asked the group, wondering why they didn't just take off like everyone else did. One of the girls snickered,  
"You could definitely help us…By not existing." Kaede gulped back her anger and clenched her fist.  
"Yeah, I could say the same thing to you too." One of the boys laughed loudly and took a step towards Kaede.  
"None of the teachers are on duty outside today Higurashi. It's time you learned where your place is." Kaede scoffed, but remembered her Gran telling her not to fight the other kids no matter what. She bit her lip and tasted blood.  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, as long as you leave now."  
"Ha-ha! That's awfully big talk for a little girl like you who doesn't even have her chest yet!" Kaede flushed red at that comment, her insecurity being stabbed at. The boy took another step, and another while Kaede tried to recover herself from the comment. He was nearly an arm's length away, but just as he had reached forward to grab her…  
"OW!" The boy screamed, as he fell to his knees suddenly, snapping an arm back to grab at his left ribcage, a quick snap could be heard again and the boy cried out, tears beginning to form as he lost balance completely and fell onto his face at Kaede's feet. Kaede looked up and saw Erika smiling darkly at the boy, before climbing up on top of his back and cackling as he groaned softly. Kaede stared blankly at the scene and then twisted her face up, trying to piece together just exactly what was happening.  
"HAHAHA, That. Was. **AWESOME**!" Erika shrieked, then looking back to the other trembling kids who backed up quickly, holding each other and beginning to scream. Erika jumped towards them, throwing her arms out, and pushing herself off the ground, doing front flips over towards them and the group began screaming and running off in the direction of the cafeteria. Erika landed her front flip in a backbend, before gracefully allowing her body to a vertical position to face Kaede, who still just blankly stared at the girl. Erika sheepishly grinned and then sighed, walking back over to her and pulling out her phone.  
"I'm sorry. I got carried away…." Still rummaging through her phone, Kaede pretended not to be completely fascinated by the bright screen.  
Erika pulled the screen up to Kaede's face and Kaede focused on the image, not the fact that she wanted so badly to ask how Erika put herself in such a tiny t.v. She saw a girl that looked like Erika, adorned in a white martial arts outfit with a black belt tied around her small waist. She stood holding a large golden trophy, smiling big, with a front tooth missing. Kaede finally decided she would risk looking odd (even though she already did) and asking her questions.  
"Is that you?" Erika nodded.  
"It was a tournament in the America's. It was a national competition and…. _I won_."  
"Wait. So you can do martial arts? Who was your opponent? What's 'national' mean? Do you eat that?" Kaede's thoughts took hold of her and her mouth began running. Erika answered all of her questions with vivid animation, holding her slender arms out wide to show just how "humungo" her opponent had been, and that she had been training since she was two years old. That she was deemed a prodigy by several masters at several doujo's. That she was unstoppable.  
"So…now you must think I'm pretty weird huh?" Erika sighed sadly, kicking the dirt. "I'm so sorry…I wanted so badly to start over when Dad decided to move overseas to Japan, but in the end not competing has really thrown me out of my element." She sighed and brushed the hair from her face. "You know…I feel like such an outcast wherever I go. And I don't even know what I did to deserve it." Then she began to sob. Kaede's eyes softened and she felt a powerful connection to this girl. She reached out and pat her on the shoulder, and Erika looked up.  
"At first I thought we were so different, but we are actually the same." Kaede smiled, and Erika's face puckered up.  
"Wait! You aren't the most popular girl in the class?!" Kaede's mouth dropped open again.  
"H-huh?! Are you insane?! Why would you even think that?" Erika shrugged and wiped off her tears, beginning to giggle.  
"Cuz' back in France it's totally typical for the popular being to be shunned and alone. That's how it was for me! Oops…Looks like I got the wrong idea! I knew you were too nice to be popular!" Kaede rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah yeah, whatever okay. Sorry I'm not who you thought I was." But Erika's face fell and her serious look returned,  
"No. You're exactly who I thought you were." Kaede questioningly looked at her and she smiled, "You're a martial artist lover too! I saw the way you got into stance and surveyed your target, and oh! I mean I got to the target first, but hey don't you feel bad, I'm sure you'll get to throwing a punch eventually! Hey, maybe I can help you out! Let's be friends ok?! This will be so cool oh my gosh I can't believe I finally know someone who likes combat as much a me ohmygosh lets fight right now?! Wanna go?! Com'on!-  
" _ **WILL YOU SHUTUP**_?!" Kaede yelled, hand on top of her hat actually covering her ears. Erika burst into laughter and swiftly grabbed Kaede into a hug. "LET'S BE BESTFRIENDS KAY?!"  
And they had. Kaede finally enjoyed going to school (not as much as she would have enjoyed being home in Feudal Japan, but enough). Erika introduced her to Mr. Johnson, her father, the CEO of a huge company that sold inventions to make the modern world easier. Kaede remembered the first time she got to stay the night, and her huge freak-out over the guest's room bed which was made of water that scared Kaede to no end. Erika and her father had found her soaking wet on the floor, hissing at the bed that was squirting out cool liquid. Erika had laughed for two hours…Kaede hadn't. She remembered the first time Erika stayed at her house too, feeling much more comfortable with her non-demonic bedding and roof view of the stars. Kaede and Erika shared secrets, sparred at Erika's personal doujo, and walked halfway to school together every morning and afternoon, talking excitedly about anything and everything.  
Kaede smiled as she walked with Erika into the classroom, finally back to reality. They took their seats, still talking and laughing until Ms. Hashima walked in smiling. She clapped and everyone took their seats quickly, everyone quieting down.  
"Class, the end of the year cultural festival is coming up and we have been given a really special Battle to recreate!" The students began talking excitedly amongst themselves and Erika grinned at Kaede.  
"Hey Teacher! Why can't we just study the history of yer body- _OOMPH_!"  
"Oh my, I guess my eraser has a mind of its own this morning!" Ms. Hashima loomed darkly over the boy's desk, satisfied with his silent behavior and red chalk mark on his forehead. The students giggled and Ms. Hashima continued,  
"Our class will be covering 'The Battle of Two Lovers!'" Kaede's ears perked up, suddenly very interested.  
"This battle took place 500 years ago in Feudal Japan. It is said that two lovers who had fought a grave battle on Mt. Hakurei killed each other because they could not remember who the other was. Their love was forgotten. The destiny that had been so carefully crafted for the two was taken away before it could even begin!" Ms. Hashima was beginning to tear up, and she grabbed her face and sighed. "Such a romantic bittersweet love story."  
"Sounds pretty sour to me..." A boy from the middle of the class snickered, evoking a strangled giggle from the girl beside him. Kaede felt her heart beat increasing slowly. Erika looked over to her in concern, touching her shoulder and furrowing her eyebrows in question. Kaede shook her head and listened in again to her teacher.  
"The Two Lovers are the same as the pair from The Bone Eaters Well….Which is located in a Sacred place that is actually shrine where Kaede Higurashi lives!" All eyes turned and Kaede shot a death glare to Ms. Hashima, who grit her teeth and blushed red. "O-of course, that doesn't mean anything bad!" Kaede was still trying to put things together in her mind. Two Lovers? Bone Eaters Well? Sacred tree? She felt the blood traveling in her body, she felt the eyes on her, she felt the touch of her closest friend-her only friend here in this world she had been thrown into. She stood quickly and slapped the desk, feelings her fangs grow and her claws sharpen. Erika's hand snapped back in shock as she watched her friend nearly spit out,  
"What were their names?!" Ms. Hashima cowered by the chalkboard, and mumbled. Kaede growled louder, "WHAT WERE THEIR NAMES?!"  
"I-Inuyasha the half demon, and Kagome the priestess." _BUMBUMP_  
Kaede felt herself go deaf. She began hyperventilating and the only thing she felt was Erika grabbing her arm and yelling her name. Kaede began to boil out of fear. What the hell was going on? What was this history that she had just heard about? This couldn't actually be real…Just a fake tale.  
"Well class, let's turn to page 46 in the history books." Ms. Hashima resumed, silently flipping to the page in the book and the class following. Kaede coughed, trying to catch her breath. She felt funny. She looked down, her small hands that lay sprawled out on her desk shaking, as she felt nauseous and disoriented. She looked over at Erika,  
"Eri...Something is really wrong." But Erika only furrowed her brows and burrowed her nose deeper into her book, not understanding something. Kaede spoke louder,  
 **"Erika?"** No answer. No even a glance in her direction.  
 _What's going on?_

 _"Inuyasha! Don't!"_

 _"Kagome...I'm so sorry..."_

 _"Stop this."_

 _"I...I love you..."_

 **Stop...STOP THIS.**

 **"STOP!"** Kaede screamed, grabbing her ears and crouching over, knocking her chair over and hearing it clack against the floor, but hearing the continued voice of Ms. Hashima reading the chapter. Kaede felt hot tears running down her now puffy cheeks. What's happening to me? Swirling thoughts and memories of things she had never seen before came flooding to her.

An arrow, a sword... A spinning top, a brush...

Kaede groaned and shook her head violently, trying desperately to stop the visions.

A...A notebook, and...A pair of wings? Gentle green eyes?...

 **Try and stop me.**

Stop who? Who is me?... Who am I?

 **Hehehehe...I wonder who you really are.  
**  
 _Gasp._

 _ **I... I am the daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome.**_

Kaede blinked slowly, pulling her hands down. She wiped her eyes and whispered out. "Take me back to my home."

... There is nothing but silence, and the soft feel of dirt and mist.

-

Gran entered the room an hour later, a pile of folded laundry in hand, which she dropped as she gasped loudly, touching a hand to her cheek. "Kaede?" She took in the deshelled room quickly, hands grabbing at the uniform on the floor, then at the chest on Kaede's bed. She began to fling out small treasures and keepsakes before finding no familiar red cloth at the bottom of the box. Hot tears began to form as she drew in a quick breath before looking to the small desk and seeing the empty picture frame lying on its side, papers whistling from the cool breeze of the open balcony window


End file.
